Light-permeable resins are widely used as materials for forming film-, plate-, and lens-like optical members for use in various optical devices (e.g., films, substrates, prism sheets, and diffusers for use in liquid crystal display devices; lenses in lens systems for signal reading of optical disk devices; Fresnel lenses and lenticular lenses for projection screens). Such resins are generally called “optical resins” or “optical polymers”.
Birefringence is one of important optical characteristics that should be taken into consideration when optical resins are used to form optical members. That is, in most cases, it is undesirable that optical resins have high birefringence. Particularly, in the above-mentioned applications (liquid crystal display devices, optical disk devices, projection screens, etc.), the presence of a birefringent film, sheet or lens in an optical path adversely affects image quality or signal reading performance, and therefore the use of an optical member made of an optical resin whose birefringence is as low as possible is desired. Needless to say, camera lenses, eyeglass lenses, and the like also preferably have low birefringence.
Meanwhile, as is well known in the art, birefringence of an optical polymer includes “orientation birefringence” mainly caused by the orientation of main chains of the polymer and “photoelastic birefringence” caused by stress. Orientation birefringence and photoelastic birefringence have their respective signs that depend on the chemical structure of a polymer, and are properties intrinsic to individual polymers.
That is, orientation birefringence generally develops when main chains of a chain-like polymer (polymer chains) are oriented, and this orientation of main chains occurs in a process involving the flowing of a material, such as an extrusion-forming or stretching process during production of a polymer film or an injection forming process frequently used for production of optical members with various shapes, and is fixed and remains in an optical member. Hereinafter, the phrase “orientation birefringence is positive” means that a refractive index is large in a direction parallel to the orientation direction of polymer chains, and the phrase “orientation birefringence is negative” means that a refractive index is large in a direction orthogonal to the orientation direction of polymer chains.
On the other hand, photoelastic birefringence is caused by elastic deformation (distortion) of a polymer. In the case of an optical member using a polymer, elastic deformation (distortion) occurs and remains in its material due to, for example, volume contraction caused by cooling to a temperature around the glass transition temperature of the polymer or lower, which becomes the cause of photoelastic birefringence. Further, the material is elastically deformed also by, for example, external force exerted on the optical member fixed to a device used at ordinary temperature (glass transition temperature or lower), which causes photoelastic birefringence. As shown by the following formula, a photoelastic constant is defined as a coefficient γ of Δσ when a birefringence difference Δn is caused by a stress difference Δσ.Δn=γΔσ
Hereinafter, the phrase “photoelastic birefringence is positive” means that a refractive index is large in a direction parallel to a direction in which tensile stress is applied (orientation direction of polymer chain), and the phrase “photoelastic birefringence is negative” means that a refractive index is large in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which tensile stress is applied.
Various methods for suppressing such birefringence have been studied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a non-birefringent optical resin material obtained by blending two polymer resins that are opposite in the sign of orientation birefringence to each other and are completely miscible. However, it is difficult to uniformly mix the two polymer resins described in Patent Literature 1 to obtain a practical polymer resin that uniformly exhibits low orientation birefringence as a whole, and aggregates of the polymer resins may cause defects caused by foreign matter. Further, the polymer resins blended are different in their intrinsic refractive index, and therefore light scattering occurs due to non-uniformity of refractive index, which makes it impossible to obtain an optical material excellent in transparency. Although there is no description about photoelastic birefringence, it is conceivable that a polymer composition of Example will have significantly high photoelastic birefringence. Further, there is also no description about transparency and color tone of the optical resin material when applied to a thick formed body such as an injection-formed body, and poor transparency and poor color tone are assumed.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for obtaining a non-birefringent optical resin material by adding, to a matrix composed of a transparent polymer resin, a low-molecular material whose orientation birefringence tends to cancel out the orientation birefringence of the polymer resin material. The low-molecular material has a molecular weight of 5000 or less, and a resulting formed body has excellent transparency. However, there is no description about improvement in photoelastic birefringence. Further, there is a case where heat resistance is reduced. Further, there is also no description about transparency and color tone of the optical resin material when applied to a thick formed body such as an injection-formed body, and poor transparency and poor color tone are assumed.
Patent literature 3 discloses a method for obtaining an optical resin material having low orientation birefringence by adding, to a transparent polymer resin, a birefringent fine inorganic substance that is oriented in the same direction as the linked chains of the polymer resin as the polymer resin is oriented by the application of external force. Orientation birefringence can be suppressed also by this method, but there is no description about improvement in photoelastic birefringence. Further, there is also no description about transparency and color tone of the optical resin material when applied to a thick formed body such as an injection-formed body, etc. and poor transparency and poor color tone are assumed.
Patent literature 4 discloses a method for obtaining a non-birefringent optical resin material having low orientation birefringence and low photoelastic birefringence, in which an optical material having a multicomponent system of three or more components including a binary or higher copolymerization system is obtained by selecting the combination and constituent ratio (compositional ratio) of components of the multicomponent system so that both the orientation birefringence and photoelastic birefringence of the optical material are cancelled out at the same time. This method makes it possible to extremely reduce both orientation birefringence and photoelastic birefringence at the same time, which could not heretofore be achieved. However, in the case of assuming extrusion film forming as well as precision injection forming such as thin forming or complex shape forming, it is also assumed that polymer decomposition may occur under severe forming conditions such as high temperature and high shear. In particular, since the thermal stability of the polymer is low, occurrence of appearance defects such as foaming due to the polymer decomposition even during injection forming, as well as reduction in transparency and color tone are assumed.